


Sweet Goodbyes

by Just_your_casual_nerd



Category: Michael/Eleanor Shellstrop, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Canon - TV, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Feels, Friendship, Goodbyes, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Netflix and Chill, Possible Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, The Good Place (TV) References, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_casual_nerd/pseuds/Just_your_casual_nerd
Summary: Its Michael's Last Chance to tell Eleanor he loves her.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Janet (The Good Place) & Jianyu Li | Jason Mendoza, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the good place or any of its characters. Long Live the Fandom!!

BAM!!!

It all happened so fast. One minute Michael was in the judge's chambers talking about the tv show “Friends” and then the next moment Michael was feeling this blinding, searing pain exploding across his chest. 

He had never felt pain like this before. Of course, being an old, giant fire squid, Michael was used to pain. Used to the sulfur fields where he lived for half a century. He was used to the burning of the gases in his eyes and getting one of his many tentacles stuck on rocks, but this? This pain was nothing like he had ever felt before. It felt as if someone was ripping his insides out and rolling into a ball and hurtling them towards the sun.

Michael didn't know what to do. Where was this pain coming from? What caused it and.....why is there blue liquid coming from his skin suit?

Suddenly, it was as if Michael's whole world stopped, everything was going in slow motion. He couldn't breath, it felt as though his whole month had run dry. And all Michael could hear was a defining ringing noise, and then, all at once it was like he couldn't stand anymore. Like all of his energy left him at once as he slumped down towards the floor.

It had felt as though he was the only one in existence. No one was there to hold his hand and tell him why he was feeling all this pain and why there was blue goo staging his favorite suit.

Suddenly, right out of nowhere Michael could see Janet looking at him frantically, calling his name and putting an immense amount of pressure on his chest that caused him to groan in pain as he tried to swat her hand away.

“Michael, Michael I need you to look at me, stay focused on my face.”

As Janet said this she tried to keep a calmness around her. She had to project a cool and focused prasad. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't, let Michael see how worried she was. So, instead she tried to bottle up her emotions and push them away into her void.

One minute Janet and the gang were waiting for Michael at the frozen yogurt cafe while he was talking with the judge. And as Tahani was talking about her wonderful time she spent in Scotland teaching children how to paint and sew clothes out wool, it was as if all the energy around them froze. Something bad had happened, but Janet could tell what, she had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with Michael. 

The others could feel the shift in energy as well. And as Janet stood up, ready to go check on Michael and make sure everything was ok Eleanor also stood. 

Eleanor told Janet that if something happened, especially to Michael they all deserve to know and that it was only right to go and check on Michael together. And Janet agreed to that, they were all friends, in fact more than friends. They were family and Michael was a part of that family. 

As soon as all five of them stepped through the door to the judge's chambers they were greeted with grizzly state.

Michael was propped up against one of the walls with blue goo gushing from a wound at his chest that was quickly creating a puddle below him. The judge was next to him, one for her hands holding one of his while she tried to stop the flow of goo with the other hand. And a few feet away from them was Trevor, he hung on the wall with pieces of glass torn through his body to hold him up right. A gun like device sat right in front of him on the floor. 

They could all hear Trevor's moans of pain as he hung limp, but it was quickly forgotten as they moved near to Michael and could hear the judges soft but firm voice pleading with Michale to keep on looking at her. 

Janet rushed to Michael's side instantly, the others following suit. 

“WHAT THE FORK HAPPENED!!” screamed Eleanor, a look of pure terror and worry written across her face.

“I don't know!?” said the judge. “One minute we were talking about “Friends” season two episode eight and then the next minute Trevor burst through the portal and then all I could see was a flash of light and Michael falling to the ground!!” 

The judge was panic stricken, she didn't know what to do and all her attempts at remaining clam failed her. Janet had to gently push her to the side so she could help Michael. 

Janet could see the damage done throughout Michael's body. The gun type device seemed to have been modified to do damage to Michael’s real form and not just his skin suit. The bullet had torn through three of Michael's ribs, hit his lung and was lodged right behind Michael's heart. Michael was bleeding out so much that Janet was having a hard time putting up enough pressure (and, trying to cause the least amount of pain to Michael) to stop the blood. 

“Michael, Michael I need you to look at me, stay focused on my face. Come on Michael, look at me, ok? I need to turn you at a little bit so I can have better access to your wound. I need to stop the blood or you're going to bleed out.” As Janet said this, it tore her up inside.

This was her oldest friend. They have gone through so much together, risked their lives together. He was her family, and watching him as his already pale face turned to an ash gray, his usually perstined hair hung limp and around his face while his usually pristine suit was soaking full of goo. And as she felt his slick goo like blood slipped through her fingers, her heart broke. 

Janet could hear in the background their family talking frantically trying to think of something that could help Michael. Something that could stop the bleeding long enough so Janet could remove the bullet.

“Janet, I have an idea. Why don't I put pressure on his wound and Chidi and Jason can help you move him so you can try and use your magic to get the bullet out.” Eleanor said with as much fake bravo as she could muster, her face falling a bit as she looked the mess that Michael was becoming. 

Eleanor felt helpless as Janet moved out of the way so Eleanor could have more access to Michael and to hold steady pressure on his wound. Michael was her best friend. He's been there for her, always giving her a shoulder to lean on and a warm hand to hold. And seeing him now, a pale gray ghost compared to his lively look, it frightened her. The feel of his blood flowing between her fingers was almost enough for Eleanor to throw up. But she had to remain strong, for Michael, and for everyone else. 

“Hey buddy, come on, keep your eyes open and focus on me.” As Eleanor said this with the softest voice she could muster, Michael looked up at her, his eyes having trouble focusing on her and his mouth opened as if he was going to say something to her, but all that came out was a soft pained whisper.”

“What was that bud?” Eleanor asked. “Come on, keep talking, it will help you get better.”

“Ughghgg, elll..ela…..” Michael gurgled as his eyes began to close.

“No No No, Michael, Michael come on!! Keep your eyes open, I wanna see your beautiful eyes, that’s it, just like that. Keep looking at me.” 

Michael tried to keep his eyes open and focus them on Eleanor. He knew that he didn't have much time left. He could feel his body giving in to the blood loss, his vision growing dark. But, instead of easily giving in, he was going to try as hard as he could to keep his eyes open, for Eleanor. For the one that he loves with his whole existence.

“There you go, bud just like that, keep your eyes open.” As Eleanor said this she glanced to Janet, Chidi and Jason trying to move Michael to lay on the floor so they could put more pressure on Michael's wound, and hopefully trying to stop more of the blood flow while Janet could try and remove the bullet.

Michael's vision was fading, he could hardly breathe let alone keep his eyes open. He knew he only had a couple minutes left. And damn it!! He had to tell Eleanor that he loved her. After finally realizing that he loved her in reboot #798 it's as if nothing ever mattered unless it was Eleanor. He never told her about his love for her, she didn't feel the same way he did. After all, she was in love with Chidi and telling her he loved her would only lead to ruining the relationship he had with her. It's been eating away at him for so long, that he had been planning to, maybe, tell her. And, as he lay dying there, he didn't have anything left to lose. So why not tell her now? 

So, Michael used all the strength he had left to speak his last words. 

“El..ela..eleanor….. I..I uhhh” 

“Hey bud, save your energy ok. We are gonna get you fixed and then you can tell me anything later.. Just for now, hold your strength.” Eleanor said,butting into Michael's sentence. She was coming undone, watching her friend slowly bleed out. She felt helpless. 

“Eleanor….. I..uh..I ne..ed to, to tell...to tell you..som..ething.”

“No bud, you can tell me this later, you got to save your strength.” 

His time was limited and Michael didn’t care that Eleanor was trying to save his strength. He wouldn't make it to see another day, so, with his last remaining strength, Michael told her he loved her. 

“I….I… Lo...ove.. you..I.. lov..e..you ..el..elano...or she...ll.strop...th..ank..you fo..for...every..y.thing”

As Michael said this his eyes slid closed and his mind drifted off into a sea of black where he felt no more pain. 

“Michae? Michael come on, look at me.. Michael Look At Me!!! Come on! Michael!! Please, Michael!!” Eleanor screamed. She whipped her head around to look at Janet and her friends.

“ Janet!! He's not opening his eyes, please do something!!”

All Janet could do was look at her with sadness, and let a few tears slid down her face.

“Eleanor” Chidi said, stepping closer to her. “he’s gone. We can't do anything more to help him.” As Chidi said this he leaned down to take Eleanor's hand to pull her up. But Eleanor ripped her hand away from him and screamed

“DON'T SAY THAT!!! He’s not gone, he cant be gone!!”

Eleanor leaned down to cradle Michael’s limp form closer to her and began to gently rock back and forth. Tears falling down her face and dropping on to Michael's. 

“No.no.no.no.no. Michael, please look at me. I promise if you look at me we can do anything you want. We can go fly, or re-watch “friends” for the millionth time. We can go bowling and i'll let you win….Please Michael...don't go…. Stay, please Michael. Stay for me, for our friends, for our family and the life we have made together. Please, please stay Michael. Please.”

“I love you too”......


End file.
